The End is Near
by xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: My version of how Harry Potter ends before book 7 actually came out. See what happens to the beloved characters.
1. Chapter 1: The End is Just the Beginning

The wizarding world was starting to disintegrate. People were closing shops, going into hiding, disappearing, or just turning up dead. Witches and wizards were afraid of the Dark Lord so they took off without considering the options. People didn't consider a teenager named Harry Potter, who had to live with the weight of the world on his shoulders since he was a baby. Harry was surrounded by friends who loved him, and yet he felt alone because he carried the biggest burden of all: killing Lord Voldemort. Voldemort and the Death Eaters had terrorized the wizarding world and Harry had enough of this. He was tired of waiting for Voldemort to come to him, so Harry had brought the fight to Voldemort.

Harry did bring the fight to Voldemort and in fact, the two had been fighting for what seemed like hours to Harry. In reality, it had only been a few minutes, but Harry was covered in cuts and bruises while Voldemort looked unscathed. Harry knew Voldemort was winning. He could feel Voldemort gaining in on him with every spell. Every spell he came closer and closer to destroying the boy known as Harry Potter. Harry wasn't going to give up though. He had to carry on for everyone: his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, and all of his friends who had helped him. He wasn't going to let this monster destroy the one world he came to know and love.

Harry and Voldemort continued dueling. Every time a curse was used, the wands connected in Priori Incantatem. "Give it up Potter. You have nothing to live for." Voldemort said.

"There are some things worth fighting for!" Harry shouted, angry that this monster acted as if he knew Harry.

"Ah yes, your Ginny Weasley?" Voldemort questioned.

Then, Voldemort said a couple of words, flicked his wand, and Ginny Weasley appeared before them. He grabbed her and grasped his hand around her neck. His wand was pointed at her chest in preparation to kill her. "You leave her out of this!" Harry shouted, looking on with fear.

"Why would I do that Potter, when I can watch you suffer even more?" Voldemort questioned, tightening his grasp on Ginny's throat.

Ginny winced in pain. She could barely breathe and Voldemort could easily kill her this way without using a curse. Harry looked on in horror. He loved Ginny very much and he didn't want to watch her die. Many of the people he cared about, he had already lost them, and he wasn't willing to let her die for his battles. "What do you want me to do in order for you to let her go?" Harry asked.

"Give up your wand Potter. Drop it on the ground." Voldemort requested.

"Don't do it Harry! It's a trick!" Ginny shouted.

Voldemort tightened his grasp on her neck. Ginny winced in pain again. She had barely managed to shout out to Harry, and now it was completely impossible with the tightening of Voldemort's grasp becoming harder. "Do it Potter, or I will kill the one you love!" Voldemort demanded.

"Alright but let her go!" Harry shouted, setting down his wand on the ground.

Voldemort pushed Ginny aside and she landed on the ground. Harry was now defenseless but he knew something Voldemort didn't. He had learned how to do a couple of spells without his wand, and one of them was the Summoning Charm. Harry kept thinking over and over again to himself. _"Accio wand."_ He thought. He looked down to his wand and kept repeating the Summoning Charm in his head, over and over again. The wand did not budge, and now Harry's heart was beating rapidly. He was scared and wondered if he had made a mistake to leave himself defenseless, even for the one he loved. He looked to Voldemort, who was now pointing his wand at Harry and getting ready to finish him.

Harry closed his eyes, preparing for the end. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to fill up with the love of those around him. He thought about his parents, his best friends, and Ginny. He knew how much they loved him and he knew they would love him in the end, even if he didn't survive. He was prepared to die but he kept repeating the Summoning Charm in his mind.

All of a sudden, Harry felt something fly into his hand. He opened his eyes and turned his gaze to his hand. When he looked, he was shocked. It was not his wand in his hands, but Lord Voldemort's wand. He gasped and then looked at Voldemort, clasping the wand tightly. Voldemort looked to his hand and then to Harry with a look of puzzlement. "What is the meaning of this!?!?!" Shouted Voldemort, angry and looking somewhat scared.

Harry didn't respond. He just thought about everyone he loved. He looked to Ginny who was sitting on the ground, watching in terror. Then, she nodded to Harry and he knew exactly what it meant. Their eyes locked for a moment with this signal, and then Harry turned his attention back to Voldemort. He held up Voldemort's wand which was now in Harry's hand, and pointed it at him. "You've taken a lot away from me. My family. My friends. Now it is time to take away your life!" explained Harry. "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!" He shouted.

A flash of green light shot out of the wand. It hit Voldemort and sent him flying backwards. He fell onto the ground and he laid there. Harry walked over to Voldemort's body and gave it a slight kick. The body was completely still and did nothing when Harry kicked it. Voldemort was finally dead.

Harry fell to the ground and landed on his knees. He took Voldemort's wand and broke it in two. He wanted to make sure this monster, which ruined his life, never came back. He threw the pieces of the wand away, and then he started crying. He was in pain, both mentally and physically. He broke down in tears because he knew it was really over. He knew he had lost so much, and yet he felt so relieved because the burden was over.

Ginny picked herself up off of the ground and walked over to Harry. She knelt down to him, wrapped her arms around him, and held him as he cried. "Shhhhh. Everything will be alright now." Ginny reassured him, trying to comfort him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. He cried, letting it all out and the two of them knelt there in silence for what seemed like a long time. The two of them knew it was over. Voldemort was dead and he had been outwitted by his enemy, and killed by his own wand.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath of the Battle

Harry and Ginny continued to sit on the ground for several minutes. Harry was overwhelmed with relief. Everything he had ever wanted was coming true: Voldemort was dead, his friends were safe, and Ginny was here in his arms. The two of them could finally be together, and he no longer had to worry about Ginny being harmed. With this thought, Harry stopped crying. He knew even though he had lost so much, his life wasn't over. He had so many things to live for: his friends, Ginny, and even himself. He had never given up, and now it was time for him to live for himself.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, and the two of them looked into each others eyes. Harry pulled her close and kissed her. He felt some of his pain dissipate, and he knew he could finally be with the one he loved. "Everything will be alright now." Harry said, looking at Ginny as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"I know." Ginny replied.

Then, Ginny helped Harry up. After all, Harry was hurt from the battle. He had many cuts and bruises, but he was alive. In fact, Harry had never felt so alive in his life because he knew life would get better now. Once the two of them stood up, they looked around at the earth around them. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere. Many of them were Death Eaters who had been killed by his friends. Even the Dementors were now floating back to Azkaban once they had seen the death of Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione were now making their way over to Harry. Ron was sporting a really bad limp and his leg was bleeding badly. Hermione was clutching her arm to her body because it was broken. Hermione used her free arm to make sure Ron leaned on her because of his bad leg. They had been with Harry since the search for the Horcruxes, and even now, they had been there until the end. Harry and Ginny looked to the two of them. They were both relieved. Harry still had his two best friends and Ginny had her brother and her best friend alive. "Wow Harry. You really did it." Hermione said, glancing over at Voldemort's corpse.

"Yeah. It's over," Harry said, relieved.

"Good job mate! I killed two of those Death Eaters myself." Ron boasted.

Harry couldn't help but laugh a little bit. He was glad to see his friend Ron was still himself, even after everything they had been through.

Neville and Luna were even making their way over. Neville had a bloody nose and a severe wound on his side. He was leaning on Luna for support because it looked like he was about to collapse. Luna only had a couple of cuts and a big bump on her forehead. Neville and Luna had joined up with them sometime around Christmas because Hogwarts was so dead; they closed the school, so the two of them joined. They had fought alongside Harry in the other battles, and no way were they going to leave their friends in the biggest battle of all. Luna glanced to Voldemort's dead body and actually grinned for a moment. "I'm glad it's over." She said dreamily.

"We all are." Ginny stated.

"Well this one saved me." Luna explained, pointing to Neville.

"It was nubing." Neville said, sounding funny because of his bloody nose.

"Where are Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"We're here." They both said in unison, as they made their way over to the group.

The two of them looked like they had barely any cuts on them. "We really got those Death Eaters good with some stink bombs before cursing them." Fred explained, grinning mischievously.

Everyone couldn't help but smile a bit. Even in battle, the twins managed to make their pranks work. The twins had actually decided to help in the battle. After all, Harry had given them the Galleons he had won from the Tri Wizard Tournament to get them started on their joke shop. Harry had helped them a lot, and in some cases, they had helped him, so they weren't going to back out now. They were like family, and even most of Fred and George's family were involved in this battle for the Wizarding World. They weren't going to just stand down and watch.

For several minutes, the group stood there in silence. They were all thinking to themselves and glancing over at Voldemort's corpse. Harry wanted his body to lay there and rot. He knew a monster like him didn't deserve a funeral or even a proper burial. He knew Voldemort deserved to have the crows pick at his eyes, the bugs to inhabit his body, and for his flesh to whither away and be decomposed by the worms. "It looks like we need to go to St. Mungo's." Hermione said after their several minutes of silence.

"Yes, and then we can tell the Order everything back at Grimmauld Place." Harry suggested.

"Uhh….Harry?" Hermione asked in a questioning voice.

She had a look of concern on her face, and Ron looked down to the ground. Harry looked at the two of them and knew something was up. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"When Ron and I were fighting a couple of Death Eaters, they were talking about how they blew up Grimmauld Place." Hermione explained.

"What!?!?!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief.

"We don't know if it is true though. The best thing we can do is go to St. Mungo's and check it out when we're better," Hermione suggested, trying to be level headed.

"Yes, but we better hope the Order is okay. We're going to need their help to find Snape and Draco." Harry said, scared the Order might not be alright.

"They went into hiding after they betrayed Voldemort and killed a couple of Death Eaters. I don't think we really need to worry about them." Hermione explained, questioning Harry's idea.

"I know that, but they need to know what's going on, and Snape killed Dumbledore. He should be put in Azkaban for that still, but we will worry about it once we have gone to St. Mungo's and Grimmauld Place." Harry said, giving up on the topic for the time being.

The group didn't say another word after Harry finished speaking. They just kind of nodded in agreement. With that, they all apparated to St. Mungo's, leaving the corpses on the battleground; even leaving Lord Voldemort's corpse there to await the crows and worms.


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing But Rubble

Once the group arrived at St. Mungo's, they were properly cared for by Healers. However, the Healers needed exact details in order to heal everyone without mistakes. Everyone in the group explained what had happened to them, and with due time, word went around about how they had defeated Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Some people didn't believe it at first, but some of the Healers called people at the Ministry, and the people at the Ministry went and found all of the dead bodies.

Soon after, the Wizarding World was buzzing with the news of Lord Voldemort's death. The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler were printing articles about it non-stop. However, The Quibbler had its own versions of the story, including how Lord Voldemort was defeated by a fake wand from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Both papers were requesting interviews with the heroes and were willing to pay all sorts of money to hear the story of how it really happened. St. Mungo's soon had its own paparazzi outside, and it was a madhouse to even get in the place.

While this was going on, the group was spending their time healing. They only needed to stay a couple of days at the most because they were not as hurt as everyone thought they would be. Most of them just had cuts and bruises, and the Healers thought it was a miracle they had defeated Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters with barely any damage to themselves. Hermione's broken arm had already been repaired, Ron's injured leg was now able to be walked on, and Harry was up and around walking like nothing had even happened. However, Neville's severe wound was cause for him to stay an extra day, and Luna stayed by his side since he had saved her. Even Fred and George had already returned to their shop because they only had a couple of cuts.

At one point, Ginny was visiting Ron, so Harry was feeling pretty restless. He decided to walk the halls of St. Mungo's, and when he did so, he saw a woman with pink hair. To his surprise, it was Tonks, so Harry decided to talk to her because he wondered why she was there. "Tonks?" Harry asked.

Tonks turned around and looked at Harry. "Wotcher Harry!" She exclaimed with her usual greeting.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh well, Bill was going to go after Fenrir Greyback and Remus stopped him. When Remus got there, Greyback saw him and the two of them battled it out. Greyback is dead, but Remus got pretty beat up so he's here being taken care of." She explained.

"Wow. Are Bill and Lupin alright?" He asked.

"Yes. Like I was saying, Bill ended up not fighting, which was a good thing, because he found out Fleur is pregnant. Remus is kind of beat up, but the Healers said he will be fine with some time." She explained the story.

Harry was relieved the two of them would be alright. He didn't want anything to happen to Bill, because the Weasley family was like his own family, and he loved them all very much. He had gotten to know them very well after the years, and if anything happened to them, he would be devastated. He was also relieved Lupin would be fine, because Lupin was one of his father's best friends growing up, and he had already lost Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them. The people who knew his parents were becoming fewer as time passed, and he didn't want to lose Lupin who knew his parents too.

"So is everyone at the Order alright?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Grimmauld Place is gone. There is nothing left. The Death Eaters destroyed it and there is something else too." Tonks explained, holding a piece of information from him.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Moody is dead. Everyone else is alright, but he was inside the building when it happened. He took on the Death Eaters himself, and he died." She answered, seeming somewhat upset.

Harry just stood their in disbelief. He didn't know what to say or think. He had met Moody his fourth year at Hogwarts, but in reality, it was Barty Crouch Jr. He had trusted the man, but Moody did help him as a part of the Order of the Phoenix. Moody had looked out for Harry, and now Harry was upset he had lost one of his friends. Tonks placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "It will be alright. Moody was an Auror doing his job. He knew the risks. We all did, and yet we all still fought. He would be proud knowing you killed Voldemort." Tonks explained, trying to provide comfort.

"I don't believe it. I want to see Grimmauld Place for myself." He said in serious denial.

After all, Harry had many memories at Grimmauld Place. It was the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius had left it to him once he had died, and Harry could recall all of the memories he had of Sirius there. He even remembered the times they stayed there before going to Hogwarts, and how Kreacher would curse them about being there. All these memories flooded into Harry's mind, and with these memories, he didn't want to believe it. He had to see it for himself, so he apparated himself in front of Grimmauld Place.

When Harry stood before the Grimmauld Place, he couldn't believe his eyes. It had been true, and there was nothing left of what had once stood there. The only thing there was broken pieces of wood, burnt objects that no longer resembled their original shape, and ashes. Harry would never make new memories at the Grimmauld Place. He would never hear the portrait of Sirius's mother yelling when someone rang the doorbell, and he would never see so many of his friends gathered in one place again.

Harry stared at the pile of rubble that once was a place he loved so much. Then, he heard something, and he saw the house elf, Kreacher, rummaging through the pile of rubble. "Dirty Death Eaters destroyed mistress's home. It's those filthy mudbloods fault for staying here!" Kreacher shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher is cleaning what is left of mistress's home" Kreacher answered with the usual frog sound in his voice.

"There is nothing left. Just go to Hogwarts." Harry demanded.

With that, Kreacher returned back to Hogwarts once more. Harry had even said it himself; there was nothing left. The next few minutes, he took in all the memories of Grimmauld Place and the Order of the Phoenix. He tried to recall all of the happy times and all of the bad times. A tear ran down Harry's cheek as he finally believed Grimmauld Place was gone, no matter how much he didn't want to. After Harry said his goodbyes to the place, he apparated back to St. Mungo's.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hollow Burrow

Once Harry apparated back to St. Mungo's, he told the others what had happened and what he had saw. They couldn't believe Moody was dead, and the Grimmauld Place was completely destroyed. They all had memories of Grimmauld Place, except Neville and Luna, but even then, the two of them still knew Moody. Now, their memories would only live on inside themselves, because new memories could never be built at Grimmauld Place. Even though the group had recovered physically, it would take a while for the group to recover from what they had lost.

Ron and Ginny had become worried since they hadn't heard anything from the rest of their family. They knew Fred and George were safe and back to working at their shop, but otherwise, nothing had been heard from the rest of the family. "I'm worried. If mum knew we were in here, she would have visited us by now." Ron said with concern.

"Maybe she didn't get word." Ginny commented, trying to give perspective.

"Practically the whole wizarding world knows what is going on, especially with all the interviewers outside, so I really doubt she doesn't know." Hermione explained, chipping in her point of view.

"I think we should go to the Burrow and see what is going on." Ron suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Harry agreed.

With that said, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry apparated to the Burrow. Neville and Luna stayed behind, because Neville was still healing from the severe wound he ended up with on his side. Luna wanted to stay by his side, because he had protected her.

Once they arrived at the Burrow, all that could be heard was sobbing. Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Fred, George, Bill, and even a five-month pregnant Fleur, were all sitting around the dining room table. They were all crying and a pile of tissues were scattered all over the floor and table. Upon seeing this, the four of them knew something horrible had happened. "What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Oh my dears. I'm so sorry I did not come and see you." Mrs. Weasley apologized, walking over to the four of them with tears streaming down her face, as she embraced them all in a hug.

"Please mum. What's going on?" Ron asked again.

"Your father and Percy are dead." She answered before completely breaking down in tears.

Mrs. Weasley sat back down at the table. Her crying sounded like howls of pain, and the twins embraced her in a hug. Ron and Ginny burst into tears as well. Hermione hugged Ron as she started to cry herself. Harry held Ginny and let her cry into his chest, but Harry was even finding it hard to fight back the tears. "How did this happen?!" Ron asked with a mix of sadness and anger.

Fleur, who was the least upset, responded. After all, she didn't get to know the family as well, since she was only relation by marriage. "Your father vas killed by two Death Eaters who did ze Cruciatus Curse on him at ze same time," answered Fleur. After Fleur said this, Mrs. Weasley cried out even louder. She was a complete wreck and the twins were trying to calm her down somewhat, even though they were upset also. "As for Percy, zere vas an attack on ze Ministry and Death Eaters killed Scrimgeour, and since Percy worked for him, zey killed him too."

At this point, everyone in the room was crying, including Hermione and Harry. The Weasleys were like family to them, so in this sense, the two of them had lost a piece of their family as well. Ginny was now crying even harder, so Harry tried to comfort her the best way that he could. He was upset himself, so he wasn't sure he would be much help. He rubbed her back as he held her and cried with her. Hermione and Ron were now crying into each others arms. The twins still were trying to comfort Mrs. Weasley, and everyone else was crying too.

Harry glanced over at the Weasley clock. He saw Mr. Weasley and Percy's pictures pointing towards dead. He knew those hands on the clock would remain there for eternity. Never again would they point towards home, school, bed, or even work. They would stay pointed at dead, and it made the Burrow seem hollow, because there would be no new memories of Mr. Weasley and Percy made in there again.

As the week went on, the family planned the funeral. It took place at the Burrow, and Mr. Weasley and Percy were even buried on the grounds. They even had the wake at the house were the family gathered afterwards to eat. They all discussed their memories of the two, and the Burrow was actually somewhat cheerful with the laughter of funny stories. This continued on to late in the evening, but they all enjoyed themselves the best they could with the pending circumstances.

At one point, recent events were even discussed. Harry explained how he killed Voldemort, while Ginny discussed how she was like Voldemort's prisoner in order to get Harry to drop his wand. Hermione and Ron explained how they fought off Death Eaters, and the rest of the family listened to them attentively. They even discussed how the Minister of Magic, Scrimgeour, was killed. "If Scrimgeour was killed, who is the new Minister of Magic?" Harry asked.

"Zere izn't one." Fleur answered.

"What?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"Vell a council iz in session to talk about who zey zink should be appointed as ze new Minister." Fleur explained.

Harry sat there in silence after hearing this. He knew this meant the Wizarding World was in danger still. With no Minister, there wasn't anybody to make rules or make sure they were enforced properly. In this time of horrible events, the Wizarding World needed a Minister of Magic more than anything. Harry was thinking about all of these things when Mrs. Weasley broke in. "I understand there are things you must figure out, dears, like the whereabouts of Snape and Draco, but there are still Death Eaters out there. I've already lost two members of this family, and I don't want to lose anymore." Molly Weasley explained.

"You won't lose anymore of us mum." Ron reassured her.

"As much as it hurts to let you go, your father would want you to continue on. What you guys have already done, would make him proud and it has made me proud. I want you, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione to carry on and make this world a better place." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Are you saying you want us to go mum?" Ron asked.

"I'm not asking you to, but the wizarding world is. You have all accomplished so much for this world already, so I know you were destined to do great things. This world is a scary place right now, and even if I were to protect you from danger, the danger always seems to find you dears. I want you to continue what you started, but promise me to be safe." Mrs. Weasley said, realizing she couldn't protect her family anymore.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all looked at each other. They nodded and knew she was right. They were all going to carry on, regardless of whether or not Mrs. Weasley gave them permission. They had set out to help this world, and they would continue to do so. "We promise mum." Ron said.

"Just remember that the rest of us will be here for you if you need it dears." Mrs. Weasley stated.

That night, the four of them slept before they would be setting out to finish what they had started. Mrs. Weasley knew she could no longer protect her family, because even with Lord Voldemort dead, the Wizarding World wasn't a safe place. There was no longer a Minister of Magic, and with everything else that went wrong, the Wizarding World had fallen apart. It was time for the four of them to put it back together, which would begin with finding Snape and Draco.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to St Mungos

After the group had a good nights sleep, they awoke to the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. They all ate a ton of food. After all, who knew when the next time they would eat be, because of the tasks still in store for them. Finding Snape and Draco could potentially be a long task, because they had no idea where to look. Also, with the Order being separated and the Grimmauld Place destroyed, their resources were slim. "A couple of letters arrived today." Mrs. Weasley said.

She handed a letter to Harry and another letter to Ginny. "Here you are dears." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny was done eating, so she quickly opened her letter. It was from Luna.

_Dear Ginny,_

I thought everyone would like to know that Neville has been released from St. Mungo's. We are both doing fine. We visited his Grams, and now we are visiting my father at the Quibbler. Anyways, we just wanted to let you all know what is going on so you don't worry. We hope everyone is okay.

Luna

Ginny explained to everyone what the letter had said. "I'm glad they're alright," She said.

"We all are." Added Hermione.

Once Harry was done eating, he opened his letter. It was from Tonks, so he decided to read it aloud.

_Dear Harry,_

Remus is doing much better, and the Healers think he can be released in a couple of days. I also thought you might like to know that Snape and Draco have been omitted to St. Mungo's. I'm not sure of the details, but I thought you might want to check it out.

Tonks

"We will definitely be checking that out." Ron said, stating the obvious.

"Yes. I think I can go myself though, since they're at St. Mungo's." Harry suggested.

"We're going with you whether you like it or not." Hermione explained.

"Fine. Then lets go." Harry said.

With that, he apparated to St. Mungo's, and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all followed close behind.

Upon arriving, Harry talked to a Healer at the front desk. "I'm Healer Adamske. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We're here to see Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy." Harry answered.

"Right this way." She said, leading them down a hallway.

They all followed her to a big room with many beds. The people inside only had minor injuries. Harry assumed the Healer showed them the way because St. Mungo's had more important things to worry about then asking questions. After all, there were still Death Eaters out there causing trouble.

The Healer took them to two beds, side-by-side. Sure enough there laid Snape and Draco. The two of them only had minor cuts and some bruises. Snape looked up at the four of them. "I wondered when Potter and his friends would arrive." Snape said sarcastically.

"You killed Dumbledore. You didn't think I would let you get away with that did you?" Harry asked with a bit of hate in his voice.

"This is way beyond your understanding, Potter." Snape said, not answering the question.

"Then how about you make me understand." Harry threatened, not backing down.

"I made an Unbreakable Vow with Malfoy's mother, Narcissa, so that if Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore, I had to. I even told Dumbledore, and he told me when the time came, to do it." Snape explained.

"You're a liar! Dumbledore would never agree to that!" Harry shouted in anger.

"I don't expect you to believe me, Potter. Dumbledore told me to, so I could play both sides. He knew he was old and lived his years, so he was willing to risk his life." Snape continued.

"You're right. I don't believe you, and I'll make sure you get locked up!" Harry shouted threateningly.

Harry didn't believe a single word Snape said. The thought of Dumbledore telling Snape to kill him, was absurd in Harry's mind. The thought just made him angry, so angry that he just apparated out of St. Mungo's and back to the Burrow; away from Snape, Draco, and his friends.


	6. Chapter 6: What Becomes Them

To Harry's surprise, The Ministry of Magic asked him to become the new Minister of Magic. However, he declined when McGonagall retired and offered him the position to be Headmaster at Hogwarts. He accepted the position because he loved Hogwarts so much.

Even though Harry rejected the position as Minister of Magic, he did take up a seat in the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot captured and punished Death Eaters. Snape was put on trial and to Harry's dislike, was set free after he listed off many Death Eaters and helped capture them. Draco was also tried, but there wasn't enough evidence to lock him away.

Ginny decided to become a Healer after she finished her last year at Hogwarts. She was able to attend once Hogwarts reopened, and Harry was Headmaster. She was able to see Harry almost everyday, and once she graduated from Hogwarts, the two of them married.

The Ministry actually had a second person in mind for the Minister of Magic position. They appointed Ron as Minister, and he accepted. Hermione and him spent a lot of time together because Hermione was appointed as the head of The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. She replaced Mr. Weasley's position, but the pay was higher because a lot of misuse had been caused by the Death Eaters before they were captured. Ron and Hermione ended up married as well.

Neville ended up becoming the new Herbology teacher. He even discovered a new plant which was named the Longbottom Leaf. Luna and Neville became married, and Luna ended up running the Quibbler after her father retired. She even gave Neville a weekly article, which discussed his plant tip of the week. In the summer, the two of them would go to interesting places, so Neville could study different plants, and Luna could write weird stories about their travels.

Harry offered Lupin the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry didn't care what parents thought. To Harry's surprise, Lupin accepted, and Harry made sure Slughorn made the potion for Lupin that Snape once had made for him. Lupin and Tonks didn't get married, but they did remain a couple. Since McGonagall retired and Tonks was a Metamorphangi, Harry offered the Transfiguration teaching position to Tonks, and she accepted.

Fred and George had great success with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They even opened another store in Hogsmeade and put Zonko's out of business. Mrs. Weasley ended up running the Hogsmeade branch for the twins, because she didn't want to be cooped up in the Burrow all day after she had lost her husband and Percy.

Everything in the wizarding world was starting to return back to normal. The last of the Death Eaters were being flushed out, and Voldemort was dead. Everything seemed alright again, but what nobody knew, was that miles away in an orphanage laid a baby; the baby of Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort.

Would this baby be any different then its parents? Some people believe in nature versus nurture, but when it comes to a baby who has never known its parents, whose to say what kind of personality the baby will have. Will history repeat itself, or will a baby born from two completely evil people, follow a different path? Only the future can tell.


End file.
